


Enter Hina Yumi!: Revenge!

by ALRevenantsGirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Fights, Multi, Near Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl
Summary: Hope you guys will enjoy this! This is so far my favorite piece!
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Enter Hina Yumi!: Revenge!

Gun shots rang out through a smokescreen that had been laid out by Anita. In it fought Hina's team, who weren't doing so well. Everything seem to slow down as she heard Elliott get knocked. Being everyone's first time on Olympus, most teams just landed together and fought there. Making the match go by fast.That's how this fight came to be. 

Hina snapped out her thoughts as a bullet from a sniper zipped passed her head. It was Loba who'd shot her Sentinel. The smokescreen had finally cleared and Loba was lined up for another shot on Hina. Before the trigger was pulled a shadow loomed over the high-tech thief. Revenant grabbed Loba from behind startling her. 

She wriggled to get free but shouted for Anita's help. The sergeant shot up Revenant with her flatline, Hina growled and quickly landed a peacekeeper shot on Anita's back making her face the ex-assassin.   
Both legends released gunfire. Anita dipped behind the wall for cover soon after to reload her gun. Hina took that time to jump down the elevator shaft at Bonsai Plaza. Her hover passive kicked in making the landing soft. She heard Loba yell that she'll deal with Revenant while Anita goes to finish her off. Looking up Hina saw Anita at the top looking down at her. 

Suddenly a grenade was tossed down towards her. The ex-assassin bolted away as the explosion went off. From the smoke Anita appeared aimed down sights. Hina's heart pounded, as she dashed out from cover and started to close the gap between them. Anita tried shooting her flatline but nothing came out! Hina had gotten close enough to activate her ability that jams a legend's first weapon in hand. 

Before Anita could swap to her other weapon a shotgun blast rung out. Anita dropped to the floor, Hina gotten a clear headshot with the charged peacekeeper. The purpled haired legend sighed in relief. She patted Anita's shoulder telling her nice fight to soon after finish her with the last PK shot. Hina sat down hoping Revenant would be wrapping up his fight against Loba.

She couldn't really hear any gunfire which made her worry. As getting up and heading to go up the zipline in the elevator, she paused hearing the two talking. Hina couldn't really make out what Loba and Revenant where saying, but sounded like Revenant wasn't happy. She caught the name Gridiron at the end and Revenant roared with anger. Hina soon heard sounds of fighting and gunshots.

In a few minutes..nothing but silence. With her hands gripped onto the zipline she could hear Loba's heels clacking on the floor above. Revenant had lost the fight! Hina took the zipline up and met Loba's gaze. She was covered in black oil and reloaded her modded P20. 

"Looking for your boyfriend..the demonio? He's over there..well what's left of him anyway." Loba walked passed Hina as she looked at Revenant full of holes and oil everywhere. 

The simulacrum glared in Loba's direction. As much as Hina wanted to help him she had one opponent to face. The ex-assassin turned quickly around and grabbed Loba by one of her braided pigtails, yanking backward. The high tech thief yelled out in pain as being jerked backward.

Hina let go, " Your not going anywhere Loba."

Loba smirked fixing her hair. "You really wanna fight me for messing up your demon? Maybe you made him go to soft.."

Hina cut Loba off by shooting her in the stomach with her R301. Loba fell to one knee whincing at the pain as her shields were ripped from her. Hina reloaded and was preparing to finish her off. But Loba shot her modded P20 a few times at Hina's head tearing through shield and half her health. 

Hina didn't care, she activated a special ability that ripped health from her enemies and give it to her and her allies as long as she was alive. Loba could feel it and was losing strength fast. She tried to raise her gun but Hina was close enough to smack it out of her hand.

The ex-assassin watch Loba go down and smiled as she had a revive shield. Loba didn't even get a chance to use it cause Hina pointed her R301 to the high tech thief's head and fired ending the match. Hina looked over at Revenant who was being teleported out back to the airship. She still wondered what made him lose his cool and lose against Loba.

As she was teleported to the airship next, she remembered Loba calling Revenant her boyfriend. How the hell would she have known? Once in the lobby she stormed to Loba who was sitting with Anita. They both looked up at her but before anyone could say anything Hina grabbed Loba by the collar of her top and flung her to the floor and sitting on top of her. Anita stood up confused, "Hey save it for the ring Hina! Whatever's going on.."

Hina ignored Anita leaning down low to whisper, " How the hell do you know me and Revenant are a thing now?" She looked at Loba's face which the thief was smiling. "I over heard you two talking the other night. Couldn't just pass up on juicy information could I?" Loba teased. Hina glared, she didn't find it abit funny at all. Anita had enough and pulled Hina off of Loba. She sighed, " Look whatever other issues you have between each other I say you best save it for the ring damn it!"

Anita helped Loba up who went to the couch and sat next Natalie who was talking to Renee. Hina snapped a glare at Anita, who followed behind her. She stopped the legend once they both were away from everyone. 

"Hey..what was that back there?" Anita asked. Hina huffed and leaned against the airship wall. She really didn't want to say but knowing Anita, she wouldn't give up easily if Hina said it was nothing. Anita was about to ask again but metallic footsteps could be heard approaching. Both legends knew who it was and Hina smiled softly as Revenant came to her, to only hold her hand and stand next to her. Anita's eyes widened and got the reason why Hina had gotten so upset with Loba.

The sergeant motioned toward the two, "I see you two have made things official now? This happen during that week we talked right?" Revenant looked at the sergeant, "It did." As Anita was becoming caught up on everything that went between Hina and Revenant, Loba had followed and overheard the conversation. It burned her up inside that Revenant was getting something in his life that made him happy after he ruined hers.

Then a idea came to her, she knew she couldn't just murder Hina..but she could have Revenant do it. Well at least in a match anyway. Loba disappeared to her sectioned room on the airship. She rummaged through her things she had brought with her and found what she needed. It was a device given to her back when her and the legends were looking for pieces of the Artifact.

It was a T.M.J which stood for Temporary Memory Jammer. The thief smiled as her horrible plan came to thought. " Oh your in for a surprise demonio.." 

The airship rumbled and a voice rung throughout, "ALL LEGENDS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DESIGNATED ROOMS!" Footsteps were heard shuffling to their rooms. Loba put the T.M.J in her pocket on her sleeve. A knock on her wall made her look back. It was Anita. The thief scoffed and looked away, "What do you want Sergeant? Come to scold me on getting into the demonio's business?" The soldier rolled her eyes and entered the room. She sat on Loba's bunk, " I know everything..and I see your not happy bout the sim's relationship. But.." 

Loba ruffled her hair in anger. Her amber eyes flashed as the light from the airship hall passed through the dimly lit room. " Not happy? That's a understatement..I'm furious! I sent that bastard's memory all the way to Gridiron but he still finds a way to be happy in the end?! I want him to suffer like he made me did all those years ago!" 

Anita sat on Loba's bed thinking of something to say in hope of calming her friend, but Loba came and sat next to her. She shook her head and took Anita's hand sounding defeated suddenly, "If Im really being honest here.. I'm tired of all this really. The Demonio, the games and just having a hole in my heart from missing my parents..and the stress of honestly having to look over my shoulder..I just hate it." The sergeant tighten her grip around Loba's hand and told her she would bunk in here tonight so she could get some sleep.

Loba agreed to it and took off her pumps. Not even a hour passed before she was asleep. Anita laid beside Loba just hearing her faint breathing and thought she heard a sniffle and a quiet 'I'm sorry.' But she brushed it away as turning on her side to face the door. The airship was soon quiet with all legends sleep. Only thing that could be heard was the humming of the airship and the thrusters. 

Morning arrived and sunlight beamed in from the airship window in Loba's room. Rustling in bed Loba had turned on her side to see that she was face to face with Anita. Ever since joining the legends she liked most of them. But Anita was abit more special. She had that 'I dont take shit from no one attitude' which made Loba want to know her more. Which she has. Being part of such a large group seems Anita took it upon herself to sorta be like a leader. The legends really respect Anita and seem to keep her inform on most things. Loba smiled and was about to brush the sergeant's cheek but a knock at the door interrupted. 

The high tech thief sat up and called out, " Yeah?! " From the other side of the door spoke Bloodhound, " Time to arise young wolf. Bring Anita vith you as vell."

Loba's face flushed abit as they said that. Like how could Bloodhound know the sergeant was in her room? Anyway she shook Anita awake who woke up wiping drool from her face. Loba got off her bed and stripped her clothing. Anita blushed and looked away respectively. "Uh you want me to step out while you get ready?" Loba chuckled and stepped into the decontamination shower each legend have in their room abroad the airship. Stepping out once it was done the thief went to her closet and put on a outfit. "It's not like we don't have the same things sergeant. Besides I don't mind you seeing." She said as she remembered to take the T.M.J out of her old outfit. She places in the pocket of the outfit she was wearing making sure Anita didn't see. 

Which she wouldn't have cause turning around Anita had her full back to Loba as she had gotten ready. Letting the sergeant know it was ok for her to look both legends soon headed out. The other legends were eating while some waited for the match to start. Hina and Revenant were the last to arrive and sat by themselves away from the others hiding from their views. The purpled haired legend munched on apple slices she had gotten from Natalie who'd brung them over. Natalie had offered other foods but Hina wasn't really to hungry. The engineer nodded and went back to sit with Renee and Elliott. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and was seemly more lively and ready to go. 

The voice announcer came over the comms, "WELCOME BACK LEGENDS! HOPE YOUR READY TO GET THE MATCH STARTED! LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE! DESTINATION: OLYMPUS! HERE ARE YOUR TEAMS FOR TODAY!" Hina and everyone looked at the screen as the teams were made. Her team popped up and she looked up at Revenant. "Seems we're not team mates this game.." The simulacrum met her gaze back and gave her his bandana. She smiled and tied it around her neck. Before leaving Revenant, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Hina stepped on the launch platform with Tae and Renee. 

Both Legends nod their head to her. "Let's do this.." She says as they were lowered down to see Olympus below. They jumped off the platform with Renee saying 'Here goes nothing'. As skydiving to Olympus below Hina looks around at everyone else flying down. Since they we're ahead of most teams, seeing where Revenant was proved very difficult. Tae landed them out near Hydroponics. It was very green and plants just bloomed everywhere. Tae and Renee had already ran inside a couple of buildings and grabbed supplies and weapons. Hina looked around to see if anyone else had landed with them. No luck. If Tae knew one thing it was picking places that had a chance at being less occupied. 

Hina went inside one of the greenhouse buildings and got her a shield and managed to find a volt and RE-45. Renee was soon calling to her and Tae that she scouted ahead and found a team. The three headed to the fight to only arrive as it finished. Seemed like it was Ajay's team, who had Octavio and Ramya. They had noticed Hina and the others had come up and re-set their defenses. It seemed as Ajay was trying to tell them it was useless cause Tae was on Hina's team.

Unfortunately the two didn't heed the warning and Tae sent in his drone Hack. Initializing the E.M.P wave all of Ajay's team defenses were down. Renee portaled them in and Hina's team commenced the fight. While Tae fought Ajay, Renee battled against Octavio's speed and recklessness. Leaving Ramya to Hina. Gunfire released from both legends melting each others shields. Ramya cursed and scrambled inside one of the buildings next to the Phase Runner. Hina reapplied her shields as doing so she heard Renee's cry for back up. Seem Ajay was giving Tae a run for his coin too. Hina looked down at her scanner that all Legends wear during the games and seen that their health was getting low. She put her fight against Ramya on hold and bolted to help them out.

Ramya peeked outside of the building seeing Hina run toward her team mates. She smirked and climbed up on the building to setup 'Sheila'. Hina gotten to Tae and Renee by using her boost ability and knocking over Octavio. She gripped her team mates and pulled them inside the building as Renee got the warning someone was aiming at her. Hina's heartbeat was rapid as Ramya lit up the building with her turret. She looked at Tae and Renee, " You guys have anymore healing items at all?!" She shouted over the gunfire. They said no and grenades exploded at the doors. 

Hina covered her face as the debris flew inside. Octavio entered inside and tossed another grenade. Tae shoved Hina and Renee out the way but the grenade went off doing heavy damage to him. His health was critical. Renee coughed and waved the dust away as Octavio moved in closer to them. She picked up her R99 and shot at him. Octavio laughed and used his stim ability to dodge the bullets and ran up to Renee to punch her in the face. Hina had enough she pulled a arc star from her bag and chucked it at Octavio. It stuck to him causing him to slow down enough for Renee to punch him in the face, making him land on his ass.

Soon another grenade came flying in and exploded. Causing Renee and Hina to both slam into the wall of the building. Ajay came in with her Havoc propped on her shoulder. " Silva, you idiot always going in alone. Lucky my grenade got them." She helped Octavio to his feet as she sat out Doc for him. 

Tae looked over at Hina and Renee and knew they we're done for this match. He picked up his Hemlock anyway and shot the burst fire. It damaged Ajay causing her to back up. Renee aimed her R99 again and fired as well. The shots hit Ajay knocking her. Hina woke coughing and her vision focused. Her siren ability was finally ready. She gave Tae the signal to just shoot cover fire. He got it and just peeked Octavio to keep him busy alongside with Renee. 

Hina's eyes glowed fully green and as she opened her mouth a high pitch melody came from her. To enemies it hurts to hear. But allies only heard a beautiful melody that rejuvenated them. As the melody played a sphere of water surrounded the building and inside it Octavio's health and shields were being drained and given to her and her team mates. Octavio was soon weak enough for Tae to knock him with his Hemlock. Both him and Renee had health and shields back. As Ajay and Octavio were teleported out Hina's team rummaged in their deathboxes for supplies managing to grab heals and ammo. Ramya cursed outside as it was one against three. Hina and her team mates stepped outside to face her. Ramya battled with them and managed to knock Tae. She didn't get the full elimination cause she was shot and finished by a sniper shot from Estates. 

It sounded as if it was a Kraber. Before Renee or Hina could get Tae up, another Kraber shot rung out ending him. Both legends ducked back inside the building. Renee checked the match status and this was the final team. Everyone eliminated each other to quickly on Olympus it seems. Hina and Renee heard a vehicle approach. It soon stopped and footsteps shuffled around outside. Then they heard voices, " Ugh..why did she have to send me with you..The sergeant could've came out here with you to finish them off." The woman spoke in a teasing tone, " Aww does the demonio not want to kill his little pet? Well get over it.." Hina's heart sank like a bag of bricks. 

The final team was Anita, Loba and Revenant. Renee shook Hina's shoulder, " Come on we got this.." Hina looked in Renee's eyes and smiled. "Yeah..let's give our best.." As both legends reloaded their weapons, Loba walked in, " Why there you two are...Die." She released her Prowler gunfire lighting up both girls. Renee made a portal out to the other building leaving Hina. The ex-assassin aimed her Volt and shot up Loba. 

Loba screamed and fell back. She wasn't knocked but acted like she was making Hina push up on her which allowed Loba to shoot her up. Hina fell back as her shields were ripped from her. The portal Renee had made was soon open, she tried to go to it but Revenant blocked the way. 

Hina noticed he hadn't raised his weapon toward her so she spoke to him. "Rev..please move aside! Let me go!" She pleaded with him. As Revenant heard her desperate plea he was about to step aside but Loba pulled the T.M.J out from her pocket. " I don't think so demonio. Your gonna kill your precious Siren..even if its for the match. The teleport technology can only heal so much.."

Hina turned to look at Loba as she pressed a button on a device. Hina eyes widen in fear and everything seem to move slow. As Hina faced back toward Revenant she saw his eyes red not their normal yellow. She yelled out to him but it was no use. 

Revenant roared and drove his metallic hand through Hina's stomach impaling her. Blood spurted everywhere and Hina heard Loba's maniacal laughter as everything got dark. The effects of the T.M.J wore off and Revenant was met with Hina looking at him, her eyes lifeless. He pulled his hand out of Hina's stomach and held Hina close. Loba laughed and Revenant looked at her, " What did you do to me girly?!" The thief waved her finger, " No no..I didn't do a thing..you killed her all on your own." She smiled. 

Revenant laid Hina down so she could be teleported out. It took the teleport a few times but it teleported Hina out and left Loba and them the champions. Anita had finished Renee beforehand. The sergeant came in the building seeing Revenant covered in blood and Loba holding something behind her back. She quickly swiped it and smacked Loba. "What the hell are you doing with a Temporary Memory Jammer?!" The thief rubbed her cheek and said nothing. Anita's eyes shown anger but before she could say anything the three were teleported back to the airship. 

Everyone was looking at them cause they watched the final battle. Before Anita could say anything Revenant picked Loba up by the throat. " You used a memory jammer on me to kill Hina?! RAHHHH!"

The simulacrum threw Loba across the airship. She hit the wall screaming in pain. Revenant stormed to her shoving the others out of his way. "I knew I should've killed you back when you first showed up here girly!" 

He picked up Loba and punched her in the face. A crack was heard as Loba screamed in more pain. Her jaw had been dislocated. Anita rushed forward with Pathfinder, who apprehended Revenant. Loba fell to the floor writhing in pain holding her jaw. Anita helped her to her feet and took her to the infirmary. Revenant was yelling to be let go but Pathfinder refused. 

Inside the infirmary Hina laid in a healing chamber as when she was teleported only some of the damage was healed. For internal damage repair the chamber was needed. Anita had always hope that no one would never need to be in that but seem it was a hopeless dream now. Anita let the medical MRVNs do their job on Loba as she approached the Healing chamber. She could see that Hina was gonna be left with a nasty scar on her stomach. 

A loud pop was heard and loba groaned in pain. But the medical MRVNs put a mask on her face that scanned her whole jaw fixing the cracks in her bone. They gave the ok for her and Loba hopped off the table to only be stopped by Anita.

" Why did you do this..? To make the sim more furious with you? Or do you honestly have a huge fucking death wish?!" The sergeant looked at her. 

Loba looked at Hina inside the chamber and looked away. " That monster doesn't deserve to be happy.." 

Anita approached her and forced her to look at her, " That doesn't mean you critically wound one of our own! I know you hate the sim but almost killing Hina to get back at him just isn't right! If she would've actually died I would've had no choice but to report you to the Apex Syndicate..then you'd be on death row." 

Loba smirked, " Would've been fine with me. I would have died knowing I took something from that demon!"

Anita smacked Loba and pulled her face to face, " If you harm another legend or think of basically any suicidal attempts against the sim I will inform the Apex Syndicate that your a Level 10 hazard..which they will remove you." 

The thief shoved Anita away and walked to the door, "I see you will always be a Apex Syndicate- IMC dog.." 

Loba left the infirmary. 

Anita only hearing the sound of her heels clacking further away. The sergeant turned back to Hina and heard new footsteps approach. They were heavy and metallic. Anita knew it was Revenant. He came in the room with Pathfinder accompanying him. He shoved the MRVN away and went to the healing chamber placing his metallic hand on the glass. Pathfinder stood next to Anita with his emote screen set to sad face. 

Revenant just starred at the scar that had formed on Hina's stomach. He backed away and as he left he said, " When Hina wakes up..tell her to stay away from me for her safety.." 

Anita remained quiet as the simulacrum's footsteps faded in the distance.


End file.
